They day after 5x16
by stydia90
Summary: Stiles wake's up at Lydias house and get to school with Lydia at home recovering. What will he said to the rest of the pack about what had happened that night? What was gona happen between him and Lydia?
Stiles wakes up as the sun looks thru the window and shining on his face. He looks down on his chest and see Lydia laying on his stomach in her pajama. He think his dreaming and closes his eyes and open them again, he's not dreaming he is there, in her room with the girl of his dream, strawberry blond, pail skin, sleeping in his arms. He looks down on his watch and notice that they overslept. Scott would be at his place in 5 minutes.
Lydia wake's up from the sun in her eyes. She looks up and sees Stiles face looking back at her. He stands up and says:  
"Eh, morning… Just so you know Scott will pick me up at my place in 5 minutes…"  
Lydia looks at him all confused, wasn't he happy to be with her. Stiles continued:  
"School starts in 20 minutes. I don't know if you were planning on going but I need to, because I would want to graduate this year. So…"  
Lydia looks over to her nightstand at the pink watch standing there and thinks for herself if she was supposed to go to school or not.  
She shook her head and said:  
"I don't think it's the right time for me to go back to school the day after my escape from Eichen house okay?"  
She looks at Stiles with sleepy eyes. He nodes his head and start heading to the door. He stops and turn around and look Lydia in the eyes and says:  
"I'll be back after school okay? I won't leave you!"

Lydia smiles and nodes her head and says:  
"Just glad you stayed the hole night. See you later."  
Stiles smiles and go out the bedroom door. Lydia stands up and walks to the window watching the boy she started to fall in love with leave her house in the bright sun. Stiles looked up at the window and smiled. Lydia waved and gave him a smile back.

Stiles started running home, he was already late. He didn't know what to tell Scott. Would he tell him he stayed at Lydia's or did he need to makeup an excuse for being late. Scott would probably smell it on him and that he hadn't taking a shower and he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Stiles ran thru the backdoor of his house and in to the living room where Scott and his dad stood waiting on him. Stiles stopped and looked at both of them with his big brown eyes as if they caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to do. His dad asked him where he'd been. Stiles answered with the truth:  
"At Lydia's…"  
Scott's mouth dropped to the floor and his dad crossed his arms around his chest and said:  
"Okay, why didn't you call me? I thought you were sleeping at Scott's but he's here picking you up."  
Stiles put his hands around his waist and looked down at his feet and said:  
"Well, eh I could have called but I got occupied.."  
Scott dropped his mouth again. Stiles looked at him and said:  
"Oh, nooo not like that. Lydia just wanted me to stay and we talked and the feel asleep."  
His dad looked at him and said:  
"Oh well you saved her life so for this time you're of the hook. So, get to school now okay?"  
Stiles looked at his father and smiled and nodded. He ran upstairs and pulled out a new shirt so that the others wouldn't notice he had the same clothes as yesterday. He ran out to his car and jumped in the driver seat with Scott sitting next to him smiling and saying:  
"So, you and Lydia hu?"  
Stiles looked at Scott and said:  
"Shut up!"

Lydia had gone back to here bed and fallen asleep once more, she was exhausted. She woke up when her phone vibrated on the nightstand she flew up from the bed and looked around the room with a confused face. Had she just dreamt all of the things that had happened, the escape from Eichen house, Stiles saving her life, him staying with her, was it all just a dream. She drew her hand thru her hair and felt the mistletoe on the side of her head where the hole was and knew she hadn't just had a dream about it, it was all real. She took the phone in her hand and saw that it was 11am already. She had two texts from Stiles who was checking up on her. The second massage where written in big letters, more worrying: LYDIA? IS SOMETHING WRONG? WHY AREN'T YOU AWNSERING?  
Lydia started writing back when the phone started ringing, it was Stiles she answered it:  
"Yes Stiles I'm fine!"  
Stiles was relived and said:  
"But why didn't you answer my messages?"  
Lydia started walking down to the kitchen and said:  
"Well, I feel asleep again. I must have been really tired this morning. I also thought I had dreamt everything that had happened."  
Stiles was walking to the next class and said:  
"Okay, I'm glad you're okay."  
He hesitated for one second and continued:  
"I hope last night wasn't a dream…"  
Lydia smiled whilst she opened the fridge to get something to eat.  
"I hope so to."  
She said. Stiles smiled at the floor, he was outside the next classroom and needed to get in for class, he didn't want to hang up but he had to.  
"I need to get to class, but I'm glad you're alright. I'll see you later okay? And text me if anything happens…"  
Lydia grabbed the orange juice and said:  
"Yes, see you later."  
Stiles put down his phone and smiled. Malia walked by him and noticed the smile so she asked him:  
"What are you smiling about?"  
Stiles didn't know what to say. He didn't want to ruin anything with Lydia by giving something that maybe wasn't something yet away so he just looked at Malia and said:  
"What? What smile?"  
Malia looked confused at him whilst they sat down.

Lydia took a glass from the dishwasher and poured the juice into the glass. She wasn't really hungry put decided to take a slice of bread and put some jam on it. She was still smiling at the thought of Stiles worrying for her. She knew he carried for her. She sat down in front of the television and put on a movie, of course the Notebook.  
Her mom was at work and had left a note in the kitchen that she had called the school and said she was sick with the flu so she could stay home for some days while she was recovering.

Stiles were walking to lunch to catch up with Scott and Kira that was waiting on him. Scott waved to him from a table in the center of the dining area. Scott looked with a exiting face at Stiles when he was taking a seat and he almost burst before Stiles could even get his lunch out:  
"Soooo…. What happened with you and Lydia? You like her right?"  
Stiles looked at him annoyingly and pointed at Kira. Scott looked at Kira and said:  
"What? Kira knows you like her to."  
Kira nodes at Scott's statement. Stiles take a bite from his sandwich and start's to say:  
"Nothing happened! I just feel asleep at her place because she wanted me there. Nothing more okay?"  
He took a sip of his soda and Malia showed up behind them. She sat down next to Stiles. Stiles looked down at his sandwich. Scott realized Stiles hadn't told Malia anything about last night since they parted ways outside Eichen house. He looked at Kira and shook his head. Kira understood that she wasn't supposed to ask anything about Stiles and Lydia right now. Malia looked at Stiles and Scott and asked:  
"So, what happened at the clinic?"  
Stiles looked at Scott and made a face that meant that Scott should answer that so he did:  
"Eh, well Deaton had to shoot some mistletoe into Lydia's hole in her head. She screamed a deadly scream and feel down at the table. I couldn't hear her heartbeat, nothing.. Stiles talked to her, she didn't respond. She was dead."  
Malia and Kira both drew for air and their eyes started to worry. Scott continued:  
"I thought she was gone."  
Stiles looked down at his sandwich, reliving the sequence Scott was talking about.  
"Stiles held her head and begged her to open her eyes, a few seconds later Lydia gasped for air and opened her eyes."  
Scott stopped. He didn't want to tell the rest of the story, where Lydia had said that Stiles saved her. Kira and Malia looked at Stiles and Kira said:  
"Stiles, you saved her!"  
Malia's eyes started to watering up realizing that she lost the first boy she loved to the girl he first loved. Malia looked away wiping the tears away from her eyes. Kira saw Malia's face and took her other hand in hers. Stiles looked at Malia and said:  
"I'm sorry Malia… I really cared about you and I still do, but I can't love you the way you disserve, because my heart belongs to another one."  
Malia looked at Stiles whit a small smile and said:  
"I've always known it was her. I had hoped I could take her place but I can't make you love me the way you love her."  
She stood up and walked away with Kira running after her. Stiles looked at Scott with sad eyes and said:  
"Huuu… that's not how I saw that coming out."  
Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder and said:  
"It had to come out sometime right?"  
Stiles nodded his head watching Malia walk out. Somehow he was relived she had always known that he'd always loved Lydia but a bit sad because he really tried to fall in love with Malia.

Stiles didn't want to continue the school day, he wanted to go home and take a shower and don't think about anything, He looked at Scott and they just sat there quiet for a while.

Lydia turned off the movie and looked at the watch hanging on the wall. 2pm. She went up to her room to get dressed and to do her makeup until Stiles would come back. She stood in front of her wardrobe and went thru all her clothes until she found some old jeans she hadn't worn in some time. She didn't want to get into a dress or a skirt. She also found a green blouse she had never worn and put that on. She sat down in front of her mirror and put her hair in a ponytail and stared at her face and thought: I don't need any makeup, if Stiles had seen her without makeup last night and still wanted to be with her he didn't need to see her with it now ether. She smiled at that thought. She took a book from the shelf and went back down to the living room to wait for Stiles to show up.

The clock strike 3pm and Stiles rushed to his Jeep just wanting to get home. He drove to fast but no one noticed. He pulled up in front of his house jumping out of his car and walked inside heeding to the bathroom to take a shower. He started the shower and started to undress to get in. He wanted to disappear down into the warm water.

His phone started buzzing on the floor, he ignored it. A few minutes later it buzzed again and he turned of the water and stepped out of the shower and picked up the phone, he saw six texts from Lydia, he looked at the time and it was 4.30pm. He had disappeared into his mind for one and a half hours and he had promised Lydia to come back. He called her up and she answered:  
"Stiles?"  
"Yes, oh I'm so sorry I got distracted I'll be right there okay?"  
He started to put on his pants and ran out to his room when he stopped and dropped his phone on the floor. Lydia sat on his bed with her blue jeans and the green blouse to bring the green color of her eyes out. Her hair flawless in a ponytail and no makeup. She stood up and smiled.  
"I got worried and I know you wouldn't leave me hanging so I thought that something must have happened."  
Stiles didn't know what to do. He felt like he was frozen to the floor. She took one step closer and said:  
"Stiles? Are you okay?"  
He nodded his head and thought for himself, say something you stupid idiot.

"I-… I wanted to take a shower before coming over but I guess I lost track of time…"  
He started to walk to his wardrobe to get a shirt. Lydia sat down on the bed again and looked around the room, she stopped when she saw the board Stiles had during their investigations and saw her name up there. She went up to it and started reading everything that was up on the board. Stiles took a new shirt and placed it over his torso and looked at Lydia. He rushed to her side and said:  
"Oh yeah sorry about that…"  
Lydia didn't move her gaze from the board. She froze to the floor and Stiles realized she wasn't moving, he took her hand and Lydia twitched her body and looked at Stiles. She said:  
"You came up with all this to get me out of Eichen?"  
Stiles looked at the board and the back at her and said:  
"hmm.. Yes."

Lydia smiled and squished his hand. Stiles got a little nervous and looked away and let her hand go. He walked to the bed and sat down looking down at the floor. Lydia turned around to the board again. Stiles knew he had to say something about what had happen at the school between Malia and him so hi opened his mouth:  
"Lydia…"  
She turned around facing him with her big green eyes asking:  
"What?"  
Stiles looked down again and continued:  
"I need to tell you what happened with Malia and me today."  
Lydia felt frozen to the floor once again, did he get back with Malia after all they just been thru. Did Malia get hurt, what had happen? She didn't say anything. Stiles looked up at her and continued:  
"I didn't have to say anything to her, she knew my heart belonged to another, I think she got hurt but she always knew my heart belonged to you…"  
Lydia felt her body get warm and she light up when he said his heart belonged to her. She looked down at her feet, feeling bad for Malia, she had lost Stiles. Stiles looked down at the floor. For a few minutes there was only the sound of Stiles alarm-clock ticking. Lydia wanted to tell him her heart belonged to him as well but she didn't know how to say it. She had never told anyone that since Jackson. Stiles knew Lydia wasn't good at expressing her feelings in a polite way so he stood up and took a step closer to her and said:  
"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."  
He smiled. Lydia looking up from her feet and answering his smile with a smile back. He knew but she wanted to tell him. She turned away from him looking out the window and opened her mouth:  
"I told you last night I realized I need you and I had pushed away my feelings for you but now I know that my heart belongs to you!"  
Stiles froze where he was standing and dropped his mouth to the floor realizing Lydia just pored her heart out to him and that he was the one that had captured it. Lydia looked down once again and slowly turned around Stiles hands grabbed her face and he kissed her for the first time. She placed her hands around his neck and reciprocated the kiss.


End file.
